goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Dam/Walkthrough
Dam is GoldenEye's first mission and serves as an introduction to the game. On Agent there is only one objective, making it very easy for new players. It is slightly more difficult on higher difficulties but shouldn't prove too hard even for a new player. [[Cheat options|'Paintball mode']] is unlocked for completing this mission on Secret Agent in under 2:40. Intrucciones Primary Objectives *Neutralize all alarms *Install covert modem *Intercept data backup *Bungee jump from platform Background MI6 has confirmed the existence of a secret chemical warfare facility at the Byelomorye dam, USSR. Its heavily guarded location and workings are a cause for major concern. Nerve gas produced there has been turning up in the hands of hostile regimes around the world and deals with international terrorists have been rumored. This facility should be destroyed with extreme prejudice. M Briefing The area around the dam is well defended against full scale military attack but a lone agent stands a much better chance. The easiest way to gain entrance to the weapons factory will be to get down the face of the dam. Q had an idea about that. Q Branch Information concerning shipping and contacts is stored on a computer system in a secret ops room within the dam. With this covert modem connected to their satellite link we can intercept the data when a backup is carried out. As for getting down the dam, use the bungee rope. At the bottom of the jump, use the piton gun. Simple. Moneypenny Hardly a lover's leap, James. Be careful though, I hate to think of you falling for anyone else. Walkthrough You start the mission behind a large section of the mountain, off in the distance a truck is rolling away. This is used to get to the next section of the mission, which we will cover in a few minutes. First off, go around the rock and pick off the guard standing there. Then head over to the outpost, kill the guard leaning against the wall and head up the stairs and pick off the guard who is scouting. He may end up hearing or seeing you and rush down. Either way kill him. Head up to the top and break through the glass, there is a Sniper Rifle laying on the ground. O puede ser no sal udable con el rifle de francotirador y eliminar a los dos guardias en el túnel, o entrar en el túnel con su arma a todo volumen. De cualquier manera, mátalos a ambos y dirígete hacia adelante. Ve al final y tendrá guardias disparándote. Mira de cerca y están en un búnker. ¿Qué tan limpio es eso? Mi mejor consejo que puedo darte es que te alejes lo suficiente, para que tengan más posibilidades de dispararte. Pero no muy lejos para que tu rifle de francotirador los saque. Químicos con tu rifle de francotirador y continúa hacia adelante. You will have a guard on the left and right of you. Kill both and head to the top of the outpost to collect your first armor (optional, and only available on Agent mode). There is also a guard hiding behind the large wooden crates, pick him off as well. Now head over to the area where the truck is. Press the red pad to make it green to open the door. The door will open and the truck will move inside. Go inside and press the next red pad, the other door will close before this door opens. Once open you have two ways to go about this. Either hide behind the truck for protection from the guards, or go in blaring your guns. Make sure to pick off the guard on the left when you come into this area, as he will see you and head for the alarm. (we don't need any company, now do we?) On Secret Agent and 00 Agent destroy the alarm here, and on 00 Agent go to the back of the building. Pull out the covert modem from your inventory, and throw it anywhere on the computer monitor. If you miss, then the mission fails, so make sure you don't miss. Now turn to your right and pick off the guard coming from behind the outpost. Good job, you're almost done. Now this is optional. You can either head inside the room forward of you through the metal door and kill the two guards inside, also picking up a DD44 Dostovei or you can just continue forward the other way and go through fence door. Now there is another door with a lock on it. No key? Well shooting might do the trick. Shoot the lock off the door and continue forward. There are three outposts in this area. Head past the first and kill the guard if he starts shooting at you, now head to the second. There is a set of stairs on your left leading downwards head over here and jump off. Congrats. You've just completed the mission on Agent difficulty. On Secret Agent and 00 Agent go into the towers and destroy the alarms preferably with the Sniper Rifle or PP7, they are silent guns. Try to avoid detection by the guards on the second and third towers. On Secret Agent just jump off the dam the way you would on Agent mode. Go down the stairs of the first tower on 00 Agent. This tunnel is filled with soldiers, and by going only through the first tower you won't need to fight them all. Snipe the soldier you immediately see, more will come for you, shoot them through the closed gate, since they can't shoot back that way. Do not go right, go left.Only one of the soldiers in the right area (the ones who will see you if you go through the third or second tower) will see you, so snipe him away from afar and taking good cover behind the corner, and he won't be able to hit you at all if you do this right. Along this tunnel, the soldiers are in all the corners, and the best way to deal with them without losing health is not to charge in, but to use your Sniper Rifle and get all of them from afar, preferably taking cover. When you get the hang of this, doing this without being shot might even become second nature to you. When you get to the end of the hall, open the door. This room has four guards, but they regenerate if you made a lot of loud gunfire. Unlike the other soldiers in the corridors, these guys won't give you any trouble, and can be easily taken out. When they're gone, activate the mainframe in the room by pressing B, and when the countdown is finished, objective complete. Now just head back the way you came, being sure you exit through the first tower so you don't run into the other enemies stationed in this tunnel (unless you want a fight) and jump off the dam. Mission accomplished. Category:Mission Walkthroughs